The right place, the right time
by nikitabella
Summary: 'For Piper, this school was a new chance. And she was taking it with both her hands. She had a good feeling about this particular year too.' In which they find each other unexpectedly, without noticing or caring. And suddenly, they were just there: at the right place, in the right time. One-shot. dancing JASPER


**I recommend listening to 'Right place, right time' by Olly Murs while reading this!**

_We got our eyes wide open and feeling like we are almost there.  
Words unspoken disappearing in the air  
And all I see is you and I  
You're the only lifeline that I need tonight  
I'm letting go..._

The gates of California West High were opened wide for students to come. The school year was starting in a few days so a lot of students were settling in their dorms or bustling around trying to find their friends in the crowd.

Piper said a quick goodbye to her dad and dashed towards her room. She was unexpectedly eager to start her year but that probably had to do with the dancing program she was in. The school was basically school for talents where sports and science weren't the only priorities. There were also music, acting, art and of course dancing. For Piper, this school was a new chance. And she was taking it with both her hands.

She had a good feeling about this particular year too.

She passed the school and entered the large building behind it. She started climbing the all too familiar steps, dragging her suitcase behind her and enjoying the sound of her flats paddling on the polished floor. And soon enough, she was in the familiar beige room. A large grin spread on her face as she plopped on her bed by the window. Finally!

The door swung open a few seconds later, revealing a panting mess of curly brown hair.

''I've…been chasing you…from the park…god, you're fast Mclean!'' the girl managed to say through big gulps of breath. She stood bent for a while her breathing slowed down. Finally, taking a deep breath she straightened up and brushed the curls away from her golden eyes.

''Hi to you too Hazel!'' Piper laughed while watching the girl drag her own suitcase to the other bed in the room. ''Sorry, I was a little too focused I guess. But for the record, I thought that you were already here.''

''Oh, I was.'' She admitted sheepishly and Piper noticed with amusement how the other girl's dark cheeks went red. ''But anyway, a birdie said to me that Mike from your dance class moved away to Europe.''

''Does the birdie's name start with 'F' and finishes with 'rank'?'' Piper snickered, making Hazel blush even more.

''You're missing the point here!'' she said, trying to look angry but failing miserably because of her embarrassment. ''Mike left!''

That sobered Piper a little but the grin didn't left her face. She knew the year would be good!

''Oh, thank god! My toes are still bluish from June's performance. I was seriously thinking of switching.'' She sighed while sitting up in the bed.

''Yeah, I know. I had to be his partner once. I'm surprised how he got in the program in the first place!'' Hazel exclaimed, unzipping her bag.

''Well, he was from the football team; it's not such a surprise that he was kind of clumsy. Anyway, who's taking his place?''

''I don't know a name but Silena said that it was a guy from the basketball team from the upper grade. He was held a year back or something.'' Hazel shrugged while pulling out her wallet. ''I'm starving, do you wanna go grab a snack?''

''Why not. Maybe we'll see Annabeth and Thalia, I haven't seen them in so long!'' Piper shrugged and they exited the dorm.

* * *

Piper's knee was bouncing impatiently as Ms. Iris, the dance teacher, gave her annual speech. It was mostly the same as last year's so Piper easily tuned out. Next to her Hazel was staring ahead of her while playing with her bracelet.

''Someone is eager to dance I see.'' Leo, her other best friend, snickered at her.

''I'm ADHD, you can't expect me to stay still for so long.'' She smiled sweetly back at him. ''By the way, you are too and I'm not complaining.''

''Well, at least I don't shake the whole bench with me.'' He gestured towards the bench they were sitting on.

Piper glared at him and he chuckled while his fingers played with a rubber band.

''…but the thing that we have to concentrate on is the Christmas dance off. We will start with the choreography and music next week. For now, we will start with warming up and some simple salsa moves. But before that, I want you all to welcome Jason Grace who is joining us this year.'' Ms. Iris finished joyfully, as always, and gestured towards the far end of the benches where a tall figure with golden-blond hair stood up.

It took her a few seconds to recognize him but she did. He was Thalia's older brother, co-captain of the basketball team. Oh great, another sportsperson. Why did they even choose dancing when they thought of it as a girls' business?

Ms. Iris clapped her hands twice, which was a signal for them to stand up. Everyone rose from their seats while she went to switch on the music. Piper found herself relaxing as the music filled the large dancing room. She was ready to join the rest of the already dancing couples when she remembered that her partner was on another continent. Now what?

''Piper, can I speak with you for a second?'' Ms. Iris' voice came from behind her and Piper spun around to face the teacher. Only to find that she wasn't alone. ''I want you to meet your new dance partner Jason. I hope that you two will get along and Jason, no more ditching or you're going to repeat this year. Again.''

And with that the teacher walked away, leaving the two stunned. Piper watched as she went to Katie and Travis to rearrange their postures. Was she for real?

''Hi.'' Jason's voice startled her. She had forgotten he was there.

''Yeah, I mean, hi.'' She stammered a little before blushing. Oh great, five seconds of talking and she was already embarrassing herself. Great start Mclean!

''You are friends with Thalia, right?'' he asked with a questioning look.

''Uhm, yeah.'' She made the bold step and extended her hand. ''My name's Piper.''

''Nice to meet you Piper. I'm Jason.'' He said, shaking her hand and she swallowed the 'I know who you are' comment and concentrated on how his large hand felt surprisingly gentle against her skin. ''Shall we start?''

Oh, right.

''I guess so.'' She said and they shifted to stand against each other, ready to start. ''Can you please um…not step on my toes?'' she asked, feeling her cheeks redden. Jason smirked a little, looking at their feet.

''I'll try.'' he shrugged, not really promising anything and Piper took a deep breath before they started twirling and swinging to the fast rhythm.

The familiar sensation hit her then and she closed her eyes to savor the moment. Music and especially dancing had this effect on her. It made her feel light and free, like nothing could stop her from doing whatever she wanted. Her lips curled in a big smile and she opened her eyes just to find Jason staring at her.

Her breathing hitched under his intense gaze. Her heart started beating faster as he twirled her with a mastered skill before lowering her body a little and bringing her up in a swift motion.

''You don't plan on sliding on the floor all day, do you?'' he said to her, his sky-blue eyes not leaving hers for a second.

Their movements fastened. Piper was amazed by how easily Jason moved around, picked her up and lowered her down while she tried to keep up with his tempo. She had to admit that for a basketball player he was really good.

The music ended too soon, leaving them both panting slightly. The other students' clapping around them brought Piper out of her little bubble. Jason finally let her go when a shrill scream filled the space.

''You two are amazing!'' Ms. Iris exclaimed, rushing towards her and Jason. ''This is what we need people. You have to feel it with your heart. You have to feel the passion of the dance. That is how you dance salsa!'' she turned to the rest of the students with a brilliant smile before returning her gaze back to the confused and slightly embarrassed couple. ''We have so much to plan! You two can do the solo dance! I'm telling you this is our year!''

And she continued like that, rambling excitedly while walking back to the stereo to put the next song on. Piper couldn't say anything but stare blankly at the hyped up teacher. What had just happened?

* * *

''You're dancing with Jason Grace?! Really?'' Silena asked once again as they were seated in the cafeteria at lunch break. ''I never knew he could dance.''

''He can.'' Thalia concluded, sounding bored. She had tried to cut off the topic for fifteen minutes now. ''Can we please leave him alone and start thinking about the Halloween party? Are we going to perform there or not?''

Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Silena were in a band. Nothing big or fabulous but they weren't that bad either. And apart from their garages, they performed at school parties like the spring formal last year, and once a week at a local dinner.

''Yeah, I have an idea about a song…'' Annabeth started talking and Piper listened for a while before Silena drew her attention again.

''Seriously Piper, you're going to dance with the basketball star of the school!''

''So?'' the Cherokee finally voiced with annoyance. ''He's not Justin Timberlake for God's sake. He's just this guy from school…''

'''Uh-huh. Just this guy that happens to be a senior and a basketball player and the fact that he dances...he sounds kinda dreamy.'' She announced finally, earning Thalia's full attention.

''Did you just claimed my brother as _dreamy_?!'' she raised her voice and Piper got the urge to duck under the table.

Thank God that Silena was smart enough to not answer that and to look away.

''Why don't you ask Beckendorf, he's also on the basketball team?'' the brunette was quick to change the subject, trying to prevent her friends from fighting.

''Oh, you bet I will.'' Laughed the other girl, gaining the other's attention.

Piper had the feeling that this wouldn't turn so good.

* * *

It was a nice quiet Saturday afternoon a few weeks later when Piper couldn't take the stiff air in her dorm any longer and decided to head to the school park. Hazel was on a not-a-date-but-a-study-meeting thing with Frank. Really, these two were so shy and oblivious that it wasn't even funny anymore.

The park was full of other students laughing and chatting, some playing games, some just having a picnic. Piper chose a bench under the sun and sat down, laying her notebook neatly in front of her and staring at the blank page. She had been having an idea about a song in her head for a while now but when she opened the pages, everything disappeared. She looked around before placing her I-pod on the bench next to her and hitting the 'shuffle' button.

She let her thoughts wander around, going through random things to clear her mind like the illegal sleepover they had the night before, the song that they had performed on Halloween, her homework, the dance classes…at this point her thoughts jumped to a certain blond-haired guy and she immediately blushed. That wasn't a random thought.

Since the first time they danced together, Jason had been appearing in her mind on regular basis. She didn't know why but she found herself blushing every time she remembered the way they danced. It sent warmth all over her and she couldn't wait for the next time they would dance together just for this feeling to return.

Piper shook her head, pulling herself out of these thoughts and concentrating on the music instead. Soon, the words started sorting themselves out and she got swallowed by her own world.

''Hey, is the seat taken?'' a voice reached her, bringing her out of her reverie and she immediately snapped her head up.

Her eyes widened a little and she hurried to pause the music that was blasting from her I-pod before answering.

''No, it's not.'' She managed to smile in return to his radiating smile while quickly stuffing her notebook away. ''So what's up?''

Jason shrugged, leaning on the bench. He looked a little tired; she noticed but decided to not question him.

''Nothing, I'm just trying to escape some of my friends who insist on training in the afternoon too. Seriously, I like playing but I need a rest!''

Piper chuckled a little, looking ahead of her (just like him).

''Well, I suggest you get used to it. Miss Iris told us that we're going to start practicing for the Christmas dance off in Sundays too because apparently, 'time isn't on our side'.'' She made air quotes and Jason half-groaned, half-chuckled.

''Oh, I'm sure she will do that. Last year I skipped these Sunday meetings and she didn't gave me a mark, causing me to sign in and repeat her class this year too.''

Her next question escaped her mouth before she could think it over.

''Why did you sign in dancing in the first place?''

Jason scrunched his eyebrows a little and didn't answer. She bit her lip, mentally cursing herself. Sure, they had been sort of friends but they weren't that close to talk about personal stuff. His basketball practices and her band experience were perfectly normal topics for them but nothing more personal. She probably sounded like a gossip-liker or something.

''Anyway, don't miss the dance class in the free period on Monday because Miss Iris will flip. See you there!'' she said after quickly gathering her stuff from the bench and standing up to leave.

He sent her a smile and she returned it forcefully, trying to hide her embarrassment. Seriously, what was happening to her whenever Jason Grace was around?

* * *

It was late afternoon on Friday, exactly five weeks before the big Christmas performance. They were all in dance class, practicing the group dance for the Christmas performance. They had spent almost three hours holed up in the dance room, doing the steps over and over again under the watchful eyes of Miss Iris with the remix of the song Step up by Darin was on repeat.

''Keep up Jamieson, listen to the music! Again, from the beginning!'' she shouted at the end of the song and everyone groaned as they took their places.

All girls went to one end of the room, while the boys went to the other. The music started again and the two groups came closer to each other slowly, like some street gangs that were challenging one another. When she first heard the idea Piper thought it was great. Now, after what felt like the billionth time they repeated it, she wanted nothing more but to lie down and fall asleep. It had been a long week.

''What time is it?'' Jason asked her as soon as they met in the middle of the room (they were the leading couple).

''Almost six.'' She whispered back to him and he groaned in her ear.

''My heels hurt! How come you seem fine?'' he half-joked with her, pulling slightly to twirl her in the air and she landed with her back pressed to his chest.

''I can't feel them since around half an hour ago.'' She retorted and felt him chuckle.

''Perfect!'' Miss Iris finally announced after the music came to an end.

Everyone separated and started clapping, happy that they were finally going to relax a little.

''Alright, I know I pushed a little too hard…''

''Just a little?'' Jason's head was suddenly next to Piper's and her face heated a little.

''…but I think it was worth it. See you all again on Sunday, please don't forget!''

And with that they were free to go. Piper hurriedly gathered her stuff and sprinted outside just to stop at the entrance. A loud groan escaped her mouth along with someone's curse.

''You have to be kidding me!'' Jason exclaimed with exasperation.

''Nope, it's really raining.'' The brown-haired girl sighed.

The gym wasn't that far away from the main building and maybe if she ran she could get there without completely soaking herself. She sighed again, shouldering her bag higher to prevent it from slipping.

''What are you doing?'' he asked incredulously and Piper turned briefly to sent him a look.

''I'm preparing myself to run, what does it look like?'' she answered in a duh-tone.

''It's stupid; you're going to slip on the mud. Let's just wait until it stops, it can't continue like this the whole night, right.'' He suggested, leaning heavily on the wall, clearly tired.

''Well, I'm not going to wait and see. In a few minutes my legs will give up and then even you won't be able to move me from here.'' She protested, turning forward again.

''Please Mclean, you're like a feather.'' He smirked at her and she scoffed, her cheeks reddening.

''Well, I'm not afraid of getting wet so…'' she was cut by his laugh. ''What?''

''Nothing just…forget it.'' He continued chuckling.

''What the…oh _gods_! Ugh, and they say you are a nice guy. Pervert!'' she almost shouted, before turning forward again and taking off in the cold rain, her cheeks flaming.

Her sneakers weren't the only ones that squeaked in the mud.

''It's not my fault…'' he tried to reason but he was still chuckling so it didn't quite work.

Piper just shook her head, sending droplets of water everywhere. Not that it mattered; it was like a shower all around. She had almost reached the safety of the dorms' hall when her foot got caught on something and she landed face first in the mud, barely managing to stop the falling with her hands digging in the dirt.

''Freaking hell.'' She almost yelled in frustration but then something else made her turn her head.

A loud thud sounded from right behind her and in the next second, something large and hard hit her back.

''God, sorry, are you okay?'' Jason's frantic voice sounded in her ear as his hands circled her waist to prevent her from falling. She felt the heat radiating off his chiseled chest and suddenly, her heart was beating ten times faster.

''I'm fine.'' She breathed out and pushed herself up.

''I told you you'd slip up.'' He accused her then.

She turned angrily towards him and was going to snap if it wasn't for the look on his mud-covered face. Piper stood like that for a few seconds, trying not to laugh out loud. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and burst out, doubling a little with her hands on her knees for support.

''What now?'' he asked, scrunching his eyebrows a little and she just shook her head, trying to breathe properly. ''Are you sure you're okay?''

''Y-yes…just…god, your face…priceless…'' she managed out, calming down ever so slowly while gasping for breath.

He looked down at himself and chuckled too. They were both covered in mud, both drenched to the bone but neither of them cared. The tiredness they both felt seemed to have vanished in thin air. Or had been washed away by the pouring rain.

After a few minutes of laughing and racing in the rain, they finally reached the dorm building. Their laughter filled the empty corridors. Then Piper glanced at her watch and sobered up a little.

''It's almost dinner time. I have to go change before that.'' She admitted reluctantly, looking up at him.

''Yeah, not a bad idea.'' He nodded, looking distracted.

''So…see you around?''

''Sure, yeah.''

She smiled at him before turning towards the girls' dorms and leaving him to go to the boys'.

''Hey Piper, wait!'' his voice came from behind and she turned around to see him jogging towards her. ''Uhm…we have this very important game on Tuesday. I was wondering if I was going to see you there?''

She blinked a few times, her eyebrows scrunched while trying to figure what he was actually asking. Because the whole school was usually at these events, supporting the team. She noticed his small smile and the twinkle in his eyes. Of course it could have been rain water though or the droplets from his eyelashes reflecting in his blue eyes…focus Mclean, the guy's waiting for an answer!

''Sure, I'll be there!''

''Cool, see you on Sunday then?'' his grin was bright and he even winked at her before turning towards the boys' part of the building and leaving her standing there, confused to no end.

What was that?

* * *

The game had been very heated, with the two teams being equal most of the time until the last minutes when California west took the lead and won. Everyone was ecstatic; their team was going to the regional championship in February!

Piper had gone to wish Jason luck before the game and he had hugged her, thanking her for coming. Now, he was with his team mates, congratulating each other. Piper debated if she should go and congratulate him too but was soon pulled out of her thoughts by Hazel.

''We actually won!'' she exclaimed and Piper chuckled at her excitement.

''We actually won last year too. It's important if we win or loose next time, in February.'' Piper chuckled at her enthusiasm as the two joined Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy at the end of the benches.

''Hey guys, how did you find the game?'' Percy asked with one of his hands wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders.

''Awesome!'' Hazel bounced and Percy sent Piper an amused expression.

''It's her first game.'' She explained shortly and the guy returned his gaze towards the other girl questioningly.

''How come? Aren't you a junior too?''

''Oh I am, I just never watched the games before, it appeared too boring.''

''And why the change now?''

Hazel blushed a little looking away. Piper followed her gaze to a certain Chinese-Canadian guy.

''Maybe because of Fra…''

''Shut up, will you?'' Hazel exclaimed, before storming out of the gym.

''What was that all about?'' Percy asked, looking genuinely confused after the girl.

Annabeth and Piper's eyes met.

''Seaweed brain.'' They both concluded before laughing in synch.

''Hey!'' he whined like a little kid which didn't help them to stop laughing.

Piper was still laughing when her eyes, like drawn by some invisible force, searched the football team again. Her smile quickly vanished when she noticed Jason embracing a girl with purple T-shirt and long dark hair, neatly braded down her back. The sinking feeling in her stomach intensified when she saw the smiles on both their faces and she quickly turned back to her friends, not wanting to draw attention by not answering some question for example.

Her thoughts however didn't leave the couple at the other side of the gym which irritated her to no end. She knew she was stupid for feeling like that but it wasn't like she could control her feelings. After all, they were barely friends. If it wasn't for the dance classes he wouldn't even know who she was let alone talk to her. What had she imagined; that a few minutes of playing under the rain and a game invitation had changed something about the way he was seeing her?

_Tough luck Mclean, he's a year older than you and has better things to do than hang out with the smaller kids._

''Right.'' She muttered bitterly to herself.

''What?'' Annabeth's voice snapped her back to reality and Piper quickly shook her head.

''Nothing. So where are we going to celebrate the victory?''

* * *

They ended up at the biggest party Piper had attended at the rooftop of the boys' dorms. She had the feeling that almost the whole school was up there which was literally impossible, the place wasn't _that_ big. And still, there were people everywhere, dancing, joking, laughing and drinking. Mostly beer but she suspected that some had snuck in some stronger drinks because as she arrived this couple passed her, both raking of vodka.

After half an hour she wasn't bothered at all. She had downed a cup of beer already and was soon to finish a second. Percy was not far behind but Thalia was way ahead, already downing her third cup. They easily lost each other in the crowd with the couple going to dance and Thalia going to wander around and greet some friends.

At first Piper felt a little awkward, standing there completely alone and not dancing but soon, she decided that she couldn't care less and started dancing on her own. Not that somebody noticed; they all just enjoyed the music.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a hand came around her waist and sharply turned around, instinctively sending an elbow in the abdomen of the intruder.

''Gee, nice way to greet a friend Pipes.'' Jason groaned then, massaging his side while she just stood there, wide eyed and gaping at him.

''Oh God, I'm so sorry, didn't know it was you! Don't scare me like that!'' she was sure that if she was completely sober she wouldn't have done it but the beer in her system had another opinion so she smacked his upper arm, her fingers hitting his bare skin under his T-shirt.

She was surprised when he didn't wince at all. His fingers locket around her wrist and stopped it from retreating next to her body.

''And here I am trying to ask you to dance with me.'' He pretended to sound hurt but with the smile on his face, it was hard to believe.

Piper cocked a brow up but he just rolled his eyes and tugged at her hand.

''Come on dance partner, lets show them how it's done.''

She knew she shouldn't be agreeing so lightly when they both have been drinking and were obviously tipsy (they could injure themselves badly) but she was already letting him to drag her a little further in the mop of students and they got taken away by the music.

She didn't know how much time had passed when they finally walked away from the crowd, laughing like crazy, to sit on the ground a little away and get some rest.

''God, I don't know since when I haven't have so much fun.'' Jason sighed first, not even batting an eyelash before lying on the rooftop just like that.

They were at the farthest side of the roof and it was relatively quiet around them.

''Me neither, I'm usually not a party person.'' She agreed, hugging her knees and dropping her head on them. She really did feel kind of dizzy.

''Hey, I didn't see you after the game, where did you go?'' he suddenly asked and she stifled a little before rolling her eyes at her own reaction. Seriously, she needed to get over herself.

''We went to take a bite at a local restaurant.'' She shrugged, preferring to stare at the starry sky instead of making eye contact with him.

''Oh, right. So how did we do at the game?''

Piper chuckled, finally turning her head to the side to be able to look at him.

''Are you trying to draw out a compliment Grace?'' she teased and he smiled before raising to a sitting position, his body supported by his arms on the ground beneath them.

''Well, for me it was good enough to be complimented. But I want to hear it from you.''

She blushed god knows why but her eyes never left hers. She felt trapped by the blue orbs that now looked darker and deeper due to the lack of light.

''And why do you seek for my approval?'' her voice sounded more serious than she wanted but she couldn't help it. She had the feeling that the tension between them had thickened. It was probably from the alcohol in both their systems.

His own smile wavered a little when he knitted his brows, probably thinking about her question.

''I don't know.'' He finally answered slowly and Piper was surprised by how confused he sounded then and there. ''I just do.''

They were so so close right now. Too close, she thought. And was it only her or were they getting closer? God, they were! What was she supposed to do now?!

Her body reacted the way her clouded mind wouldn't allow her to and she leaned slightly too. She could feel his breath fanning over her lips and her breathing hitched. On instinct, she licked her dry lips. The motion drew Jason's attention and his eyes tore away from hers to travel down. Fuck, he was way too close! She could almost feel his lips brushing against hers ever so slightly and her eyes fluttered close, her whole body almost trembling in expectation…and then of course, of course, something had to ruin the moment! Or rather someone because Jason's best friend Dakota shouted his name loudly (clearly drunk to no end) before stumbling a little and almost falling flat on his face a few feet away.

That was enough to snap both of them from the trance they were in and they pulled apart quickly.

''Um…I should probably lead him to our dorm before he had hurt someone…or himself.'' Jason tried to sound casual but Piper couldn't be fooled so easily.

''Yeah, of course.'' She managed to mumble in response and they both stood up.

Brushing the dist from her jeans took her longer than necessary while she tried to avoid making eye contact with him. But apparently, he was very persistent when he wanted something because he touched her forearm, effectively earning her full attention.

''I'll come in ten or something minutes. I need to speak to you.''

His eyes bore into hers with such fierceness that she found it impossible to do or say anything besides nodding in confirmation. He nodded too before taking off after his friend.

Hours later, as she was stomping down the hall towards her dorm, she came to the conclusion that it was her own fault. She got caught in dreams and the alcohol didn't help much either. It was good though, to dream that Jason could actually notice her. It could have been better if, you know, he hadn't left her standing on the roof, waiting for two hours before she finally gave up and left.

* * *

In a blink of an eye the Christmas dance off was already there. They were all currently backstage, preparing themselves to start their performance in a few minutes. The chattering of the hundreds of people that had come to watch the event acted like a pretty innerving distraction for most of them, Piper included.

She was really nervous, on the edge of stage fright actually, though she had never had that before. But then again, she had never been a lead dancer…or been given the couple dance. Thank God that that was at least half an hour away from now.

Piper was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Jason appearing right next to her.

''It's gonna be alright you know. We performed this hundreds of times during the last weeks, we won't mess up.'' He reassured her, sounding so calm that she had the sudden urge to grab him by the collar and shake him until he came to his senses. Who was he to talk to her now, since they hadn't talk ever since that almost-kiss on the rooftop two months ago? He hadn't even tried to explain why he never came back, he actually acted like nothing had happened. Who was he to think that she'd listen to him now?!

''You don't know that.'' She answered quickly instead, head and voice shaking. ''You can't know if I'm not going to slip on the stage or stumble on my own two feet…shit, I don't feel too good.''

She was fidgety, playing with her fingers while her gaze was focused on the slight gap between the curtains from where she could see the people in front, waiting for them. Her stomach knotted painfully and she felt nauseous as different scenarios played in her head. What if she fell down, in front of all those people? God, she would die out of embarrassment right then and there. What was Miss Iris even thinking, giving the leading part to a klutz like Piper? Oh God, oh God, _oh my God_!

She hadn't realized that she was muttering those words out loud until Jason's face appeared right in front of her and his hands cupped her face.

''Calm down, will you? You're making me nervous too and usually that isn't an easy thing to do.''

''But what if I mess up the steps or stumble at the edge of the stage when we make that three-step move, huh? And then I'll fall from the stage directly in the first row and it will happen just like in the movies where the whole room is laughing and…''

Suddenly, she was silenced by Jason's lips slamming roughly in hers. She was so shocked that couldn't answer at first but then she relaxed against him and allowed herself to melt as one of his hands circled her waist while the other cupped the side of her neck. Her hands tangled in his hair, ruining his previous attempts to put it in order, as the kiss grew more slow and relaxed.

When they separated both were panting like they've run a marathon, with foreheads touching and hands still around each other.

''Better?'' he managed out and she chuckled a little, the bliss from what just happened still not letting her to get down from cloud nine.

''Yeah, actually. Thanks.''

''Any time.'' He chuckled too, pressing a light kiss on her lips once again. ''Come, we're up.''

* * *

The crowd erupted in applauses as she stood there in Jason's arms for a few seconds. The music had ended and she could hear everything else again; her mind was coming back to reality. He let her go only so they could face the people that were on their feet, clapping and cheering like there was no tomorrow. It was oer, she had done it! They had done it!

A light squeeze on her waist gained her attention and she looked up to meet Jason's eyes that shone with so many emotions that she felt giddy. His smile was blinding and she was sure that she hadn't smiled so wide before. So this is what it feels like, being at the right place, the right time.

**Kinda longish…what do you think? Leave a review please! Love you!**


End file.
